ultrafandomcom_id-20200213-history
Ultraman Belial
adalah Pahlawan Ultra yang sangat kuat, sampai keserakahan mengalahkannya dan dia mencoba mencuri Plasma Spark. Setelah kegagalannya, dia dibuang dan diubah oleh Rayblood menjadi Ultra Reionic. Serangannya terhadap Tanah Cahaya berakhir dengan kegagalan setelah disegel oleh Ultraman King, kemudian digagalkan oleh Ultraman Zero ribuan tahun kemudian selama kebebasannya. Dia kemudian mendirikan sebuah kerajaan di Ruang Lain sebelum Zero menggagalkannya lagi, mengakibatkan kematiannya. Sebagai semangat yang tersisa, Belial mencari bantuan beberapa alien dan memiliki Zero namun kekalahannya memungkinkannya untuk dihidupkan kembali. Dalam Ultraman Geed, Belial mengatur Dampak Krisis dan menjadi ayah untuk seorang anak laki-laki/tipuan bernama Ultraman Geed. Sejarah Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Awal mula - 2= }} thumb|Belial mencoba mengambil Plasma Spark Di zaman kuno, Ultraman Belial adalah Pahlawan Ultra yang hebat, dan kawan dari Ultraman Ken. Keduanya berjuang bersama di Great Ultra War melawan Alien Empera, yang terkesan Belial dengan kekuatannya. Setelah itu ketika Ken diangkat ke posisi Pangeran Tertinggi Garnisun dan bukan dia, Belial dikonsumsi secara mental karena kesombongannya yang terluka, dan memutuskan untuk menyedot energi dari Spark Plasma untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak tenaga. Ketika dia sempat, dia pergi ke Plasma Spark Tower, dan hendak meraih inti Plasma Spark, tapi cahaya yang dipancarkannya terlalu kuat untuk dilawannya, dia mulai berteriak kesakitan dan rasa sakit karena kekuatan cahaya. Garnisun Ruang Angkasa menangkapnya, dan dia diasingkan dari Tanah Cahaya karena tindakan semacam itu bertentangan dengan peraturan keselamatan tertinggi di planet ini, yang berarti bahwa Belial telah mengancam keamanan seluruh planet karena harga dirinya. thumb|left|Belial setelah dia bergabung dengan Alien Reiblood Dia akhirnya mendarat di sebuah planet yang mirip dengan bulan, di mana Alien Rayblood muncul dan membaptis Belial menjadi Reionik. Dilengkapi dengan Giga Battle Nizer dan dengan tentaranya 100 raksasa, dia menyerang Tanah Cahaya untuk membalas dendam. Sementara itu dia menerima dorongan dari Rayblood untuk menghancurkan Ultra sekali dan untuk selamanya. Mengalahkan Zoffy, Marie dan Ken, Ultraman King muncul, memperjelas bahwa Belial tidak menghormati Tanah Cahaya, dan menyegelnya di inti penjara luar angkasa yang baru terbentuk yang menjadi bulan Tanah Cahaya. Ultraman King kemudian menyegel Giga Battle Nizer di Lembah Api. Lari dari Penjara thumb|Belial setelah dibebaskan Bertahun-tahun kemudian dia dibebaskan oleh seorang Alien Zarab yang memberinya kembali Giga Battle Nizer dengan harapan keduanya membentuk sebuah aliansi. Sebaliknya, Belial mengkhianati dan membunuh Zarab dan diserang oleh Ultraman Taro dan sekelompok Pahlawan Ultra. Mengalahkan semua yang menyelamatkan Taro, keduanya jatuh ke arah Tanah Cahaya. Berdiri untuk mengungkapkan Taro yang kalah, dia mulai menyerang Ultraman lainnya. Saat bertarung dan mengalahkan hampir semua pahlawan Ultra, dia masuk ke dalam Plasma Spark Tower, mengalahkan gelombang pahlawan terakhir dan mulai bertarung Ayah Ultra. Selama pertarungan, Ayah Ultra akhirnya mengalahkan Belial, namun Belial menyerangnya dengan Giga Battle Nizer di bekas luka yang dia dapatkan saat bertengkar dengan Kaisar Alien, menyakitinya dan mengalahkannya, kemudian Ibu Ultra menyerangnya tapi Belial menahan serangannya dan dengan keras mengalahkannya juga. Belial hendak membunuh Ken dan Marie, tapi saat memecat baloknya, Taro muncul dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan orang tuanya. Belial tidak membunuh mereka, tapi dia melepaskan Spark Plasma, membiarkan planet ini gelap, dan setiap makhluk Ultra (tetapi Ultraman, Ultraseven dan Mebius) dibiarkan tak berdaya beku, dengan hanya sedikit cahaya yang diselamatkan oleh Taro. Pertempuran di Kuburan Raksasa Ultraman Belial arrived at the Kuburan Raksasa, dimana ia menggunakan Spark Plasma untuk menghidupkan kembali seluruh tentaranya monster, membentuk Tentera Belial. Saat selamat dari serangannya tiba, Belial terkejut melihat Ultra Bersaudara, namun dia lebih terkejut saat melihat Rei. Setelah Reionik muda menolak tawaran untuk bergabung dengannya, Belial membebaskan seluruh pasukannya sekaligus. Setelah melemahkan Ultra, Belial mencuci otak Rei dan Gomora untuk melawan dengan kawan mereka sendiri sampai ZAP SPACY datang dengan Ultraman Dyna, dan Belial mulai bertarung dengan Dyna. Melihat bagaimana tim membebaskan Rei, Belial mencoba untuk menghilangkannya tapi Seven melindungi mereka dan mengirim Eye Slugger-nya dalam taktik resor terakhir. Harapan Terakhir thumb|Belial tampaknya selamat dari kehancuran Beryudora. Saat Seven pingsan, seorang sosok aneh melesat masuk dan menyelamatkannya. Menanggapi pertanyaan Belial, Ultra, yang dipenuhi dengan kemarahan atas kematian ayahnya, mengungkapkan dirinya sebagai Ultraman Zero dan terus menghabisi raksasa yang tersisa dengan mudah. Dia mulai melawan Belial, melucuti dia dan membuang Giga Battle Nizer-nya, membiarkan Belial dalam keadaan lemah, dan mengalahkannya, melemparkannya ke danau api di Makam. Namun, terjadi gempa, dan jiwa para raksasa dan Belial digabungkan menjadi Beryudora. Ultra mulai melawannya, dan setelah Zero dipilih oleh cahaya dan memberinya senjata baru, dia langsung pergi, didukung oleh Ultra Bersaudara, dan memotong Belial dengan Twin Zero Sword dan mengalahkannya. Belial menyatakan bahwa dia akan kembali dan Zero menjawab bahwa dia akan menunggu. Belial lenyap dan raksasa itu meledak, menyelesaikan pemerintahan teror Belial. Beberapa waktu kemudian, di sebuah batu besar yang berada di wilayah yang tidak diketahui, mayat Belial terlihat, ternyata sudah mati, namun matanya tiba-tiba bersinar dengan cahaya... Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire 1= |-| 2= thumb|Belial vs Zero Dalam film ini, Belial kembali sebagai kaisar Galactic Kaiser Belial, membentuk Kekaisaran Galaksi Belial dan mengendalikan tentara baru dari tentara robot dengan dua sekutu baru, Darkgone dan Iaron. Dia menaklukkan dunia Esmeralda di alam semesta lain dan memperbudak pelindungnya, Mirror Knight. Dengan pasokan zamrud raksasa di planet ini, yang memiliki kemampuan untuk diubah menjadi energi mentah, Belial berencana menggunakannya untuk menaklukkan alam semesta, dimulai dengan menghancurkan Land of Light. Belial akhirnya bentrok dengan Ultraman Zero dan kemudian melarikan diri untuk menyerap sejumlah besar zamrud yang dia panen dari Esmeralda (dan juga mungkin bagian alam semesta lainnya), mengubahnya menjadi energi mentah murni sebagai usaha terakhir untuk membunuh Ultraman Zero dan teman-temannya. thumb|Belial mencoba untuk menghancurkan Esmeralda tetapi dicegah oleh [[Ultimate Force Zero.]] Dengan tubuh barunya yang lebih besar, Arch Belial mencoba menghancurkan Ultraman Zero di tangannya sambil mengangkat Mirror Knight dan Jean-Bot dengan mudah. Untungnya, Glen Fire muncul kembali dan menyelamatkan Ultraman Zero dari genggaman Arch Belial, sambil membawa serta armada kapal dari planet-planet yang telah dilanda kekuatan Belial sebelumnya. Arch Belial namun menolak untuk membiarkan Zero dan teman-temannya menang dan dengan demikian berusaha menghancurkan Esmeralda dengan Arc Deathcium Ray-nya, memaksa tim tersebut membuat perisai besar untuk menghentikan balok tersebut dari menghancurkan planet ini, yang berhasil berhasil mengusir Ultraman Zero ke titik dari kematian. Namun dengan harapan semua orang yang berjuang melawan kekuatan Belial yang berdoa untuk kesuksesan Zero, Zero dihidupkan kembali oleh Ultraman Noa dan dengan demikian diberdayakan menjadi Ultimate Zero. Arch Belial tidak cocok dengan kekuatan Ultimate Zero yang hampir mahakuasa dan dikalahkan oleh serangan "Final Ultimate Zero" Zero yang menimpanya melalui dada yang membunuhnya untuk selamanya. Ultra Zero Fight thumb|Belial vs Strong Corona Zero sebagai Kaiser Darkness Belial terbunuh oleh serangan dari Ultimate Zero, dan untuk beberapa saat Ultimate Force Zero mengepel sisa-sisa bekas kerajaannya. Dia dilemparkan ke dalam Kuburan Raksasa dan pada suatu saat dia bertemu dan bergabung dengan perisai Armored Darkness, mendapatkan kekuatannya dan dibangkitkan. Dia kemudian mengumpulkan beberapa alien yang hebat, yang spesiesnya merupakan saingan hebat bagi bangsanya dan membentuk Lima Kegelapan untuk tujuan tunggal menghancurkan Ultimate Force Zero. Belial muncul sepenuhnya lapis baja tapi melepaskan helmnya, pada kejutan Zero yang menunjukkan bahwa ia telah dibangkitkan. Menggunakan Strong-Corona dan Ultimate Zero, Ultra muda bermuara pada Belial tapi begitu Zero menenggelamkan pedangnya ke dadanya, semangat Belial dengan cepat memiliki Zero dan mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang dikenal sebagai Zero Darkness, yang berhasil menyingkirkan rekan Zero lainnya. thumb|left|Ultraman Belial sebagai Zero Darkness Dengan kemenangan di genggamannya, Zero Darkness kemudian mengundang anggota Lima Kegelapan yang tersisa dan Tyrant untuk menaklukkan alam semesta. Melihat Pigmon yang tak berdaya, Zero Darkness mencoba membunuhnya sampai tubuhnya membeku, menampakkan diri sebagai karya Zero, yang melawan Belial dalam konflik internal atas tubuhnya. Berubah menjadi sosok yang dikenal sebagai Shining Ultraman Zero, Ultraman perak tersebut mengingatkan Belial karena tidak menjadi seorang Ultraman sejati sebelum mengusir semangatnya dan membalikkan arus waktu, menghidupkan kembali rekan-rekannya yang jatuh dan membatalkan kerusakan yang dibuat oleh iblis. Namun, kemudian terungkap bahwa Shining Star Drive tidak hanya menghidupkan kembali Ultimate Force Zero tapi Belial juga, yang merenungkan untuk menjadi lebih kuat untuk melampaui saingannya. Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! thumb|Sebuah salinan Eteldummy Ultraman Belial Meski Belial sendiri tidak tampil secara fisik, Etelgar menciptakan sebuah versi dia yang ditempatkan di lantai empat. Dia bertempur dengan Ultraman Zero, namun dikalahkan oleh Zero setelah Ultra muda menggunakan Perubahan Mode-nya, diikuti oleh Shining Emerium Slash dari Shining Ultraman Zero, yang mengirimnya ke lantai pertama sebelum meledak. Ultraman Orb Belial muncul kembali dalam seri sebagai Kartu Ultra Fusion dimiliki oleh Alien Mefilas Nostra, yang berencana menggunakannya sebagai "upaya terakhir" sebelum Jugglus Juggler mengklaimnya setelah membunuhnya. Di samping enam Raja Buas Kejahatan, mereka membuka kartu Zoffy untuk melepaskan Maga-Orochi. Kartu Ultra Fusion kemudian diambil oleh Putri Tamayura, yang memberi mereka Gai Kurenai sebagai tindakan balasan Maga-Orochi. Gai mencoba menggunakan kartu baru tersebut, namun Belial terus menolaknya sampai Raja Buas Kejahatan memecahkan penghalang sang putri, yang tampaknya membunuhnya dalam prosesnya. Karena kemarahan Gai atas kematian sang putri, Belial akhirnya menerimanya dan membiarkan transformasi tersebut menjadi bentuk baru: Thunder Breaster. Dengan bentuk ini, Ultraman Orb seorang diri mengalahkan Raja Buas Kejahatan dan membalas dendam sang putri. thumb|Belial dan proyeksi lainnya dari Ultra Fusion Card membantu Orb. Kemudian, kekuatan gelapnya dikendalikan oleh Gai saat dia melawan Zeppandon dalam bentuk Thunder Breaster-nya dan akhirnya bertukar bentuk Orb Origin-nya. Dalam penampilannya yang belakangan, kekuatan Belial ditaklukkan dan Orb tidak lagi berserker dengan kekerasan. Dia kemudian dimanifestasikan di dunia nyata melalui Kartu Ultra Fusion-nya untuk membantu Orb menyelesaikan Raja Buas Kejahatan Rerakhir, Magata no Orochi, dengan menembak Deathcium Ray-nya. Ultra Fight Orb Meski belum tampil secara fisik dalam seri mini ini, Belial disebut oleh Zero setelah fia pertama kali bertemu Reibatos dan merasakan aura yang sama darinya (Reionik). Reibatos kemudian mencoba menghidupkan kembali Belial setelah kematiannya yang diduga namun menyadari bahwa dia hidup. Pra-Ultraman Geed thumb|left|Belial membunuh Reibatos Sebelum awal seri, Belial mendapatkan kembali Giga Battle Nizer dan melakukan serangan habis-habisan ke seluruh alam semesta. Setelah mengalahkan Ultimate Zero di Bumi, Belial menghasut Dampak Krisis dan hampir berhasil jika bukan karena intervensi Ultraman King. Akibat ledakan tersebut, Belial kehilangan tubuhnya dan mengirim pelayan Alien Sturm (Kei Fukuide) mencuri Kapsul Ultra dan Riser dari Tanah Cahaya, serta menyediakan bahan genetiknya untuk menciptakan anaknya sendiri Riku Asakura. Dari kapsul yang dicuri, ia juga membalikkan rekayasa dengan kekuatan Reioniknya Kapsul Kaiju. Ultraman Geed Plot Belial thumb|Belial menghadapi anaknya Pada hari ini, rencana Belial dan Kei dimasukkan ke dalam gerakan yang akan membuat Riku menjadi Ultraman Geed. Sebagai bagian dari rencana untuk memanen Kapsul Ultra, Belial menganugerahi Kei dengan kekuatannya, membiarkan yang kedua mengumpulkan Kapsul Kaiju atau berubah menjadi Monster Belial Fusion dengan harapan bisa memperkuat peran Geed sebagai penyelamat di mata hosti Bintang Kecil. Sebagai hasil kesalahan Kei karena telah membocorkan operasinya, Belial memaksa dia dengan mendapatkan enam Kapsul Ultra yang dia curi ke organ pertobatannya. Setelah melarikan diri dari dimensi kantongnya sendiri, Belial menculik anaknya melalui Chimeraberos dan berangkat menuju bulan untuk menyerapnya dengan menggunakan sarana psikologis. Sebagai hasil intervensi Laiha dan King, Geed melarikan diri dari Chimeraberos, menyeret pertempuran mereka ke Bumi. Belial sebagai Chimeraberos hancur untuk selamanya ketika Geed mengasumsikan bentuk Royal Mega-Master dan melepaskan serangan penyelesaiannya, Royal End. Akhir Permainan 1= |-| 2= thumb|left|Belial Mengerikan menyerap Radiasi Anak King di ruang angkasa. Belial terungkap telah selamat dari kekalahannya seperti Chimeraberos dan telah mengambil Arie Ishikari sebagai hostinya, menjelaskan ketertarikannya untuk bergabung dengan Kei dan diam-diam memaksanya dengan kemampuan untuk Fusion Rise. Setelah Kei kalah dari Riku sebagai Pedanium Zetton, Belial membuka sampulnya dengan merobek Organ Sturm alien itu dan menggunakannya untuk menghidupkan kembali dirinya. Dengan Kapsul reklamasinya, Belial diasumsikan tidak benar dan mulai menyerap Radiasi Masa Kecil King, sekaligus mengganggu keseimbangan alam semesta. Sebelum berangkat menuju Tanah Cahaya, dia memutuskan untuk menunjukkan kekuatan barunya di Bumi oleh Zero, Geed dan Ayah Ultra (dua mantan dalam bentuk terkuat mereka), serta membunuh Zegan setelah melihat melalui rencana mereka. thumb|Riku menghibur Belial saat proyeksi mentalnya kembali ke Gaya Awal. Namun, dengan tekad dan keberanian Geed, Belial akhirnya hancur selamanya setelah kalah dalam kunci balok dengan Wrecking Burst dari Geed dan Deathcium Ray miliknya sendiri. Tepat sebelum Belial meninggal, Riku Asakura menyaksikan sebuah visi bentuk Gaya Awal Belial, dan akhirnya mengerti mengapa Belial telah memilih untuk mengambil jalan yang dia lakukan. Setelah memeluk Ultra yang terluka parah dalam penglihatannya, Belial dikonsumsi dalam ledakan besar dan meninggal, tampaknya untuk selamanya saat ini. Media Lain Ultraman Retsuden Kepribadian Sifat kepribadiannya yang menentukan adalah keserakahan dan kebanggaannya, dan juga tidak di atas membunuh orang-orang yang mencoba memerintah di sampingnya. Namun di Geed, dia tampaknya memiliki rasa pengakuan terhadap anaknya sendiri meskipun perbedaan dalam keselarasan mereka dengan cara yang mirip dengan kebanyakan orang tua. Setelah melihat ke dalam pikirannya selama pertempuran terakhir mereka, Geed menandakan kalau Belial diisi tidak hanya amarah atas pembuangannya, tetapi kesedihan, menyiratkan bahwa jauh di lubuk hati Belial sedih dengan pembuangan dia dari Tanah Cahaya tapi tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, atau kenyataan tindakannya sendiri menyebabkannya di tempat pertama. Geed juga menyatakan jika Belial sudah lelah dengan kebangkitannya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya tetapi terlalu dikonsumsi oleh kebenciannya untuk pernah melepaskannya. Belial sendiri juda tidak membantah gagasan ini, hanya mengungkapkan kemarahan pada gagasan itu jika Geed bisa benar-benar mengerti rasa sakitnya. Profil Sebagai Ultraman yang menyatu dengan Alien Rayblood, Belial sangat kuat dan manipulatif. Dia mampu mengalahkan tentara Ultra tanpa banyak usaha dan hanya Ultraman King dan Zero serta Geed telah mampu mengalahkannya. Meskipun Ayah Ultra terhuyung-huyung Belial sebelum dia tertembak di lukanya. Dengan Giga Battle Nizer, dia mampu mengendalikan tentara raksasa dan menyalurkan energinya ke dalam serangan. Menggunakan energi Virus Belial melalui cakarnya, Belial bisa menyuntikkan ini ke dalam bentuk kehidupan dan membuatnya menjadi pelayannya. Dia terbukti mampu melakukan transformasi mengerikan seperti Beryudora dan Arch Belial dengan menyerap monster dan media seperti Zamrud Esmeralda. Statistik *'Tinggi': 55 m *'Berat': **'Reionik': 60,000 t (66,000 t sambil mengenakan jubah) **'Atrocious': 55,000 t *'Kecepatan penerbangan': Tidak diketahui *'Batas waktu': Tak terbatas *'Usia': 150,000 tahun atau lebih tua Fitur Tubuh *'Mata': Tidak seperti Ultra lainnya, Belial memiliki mata oranye. Matanya juga berbentuk unik dibandingkan Ultra lainnya. *'Cambang': Karena juga sama tuanya dengan Ayah Ultra, Belial memiliki cambang, mereka tampaknya tidak hadir atau mungkin tidak terlihat setelah perubahannya. *'Pewaktu Warna': Belial memiliki pemasa warna seperti Ultra lainnya, namun warnanya sekarang ungu, kemungkinan besar karena energi Reioniknya. Dalam bentuk Arch, pewarna warnanya berkisar dari ungu sampai warna hijau pucat. *'Cakar': Ujung jari Belial telah digantikan oleh cakar hitam. Dengan kemauan belaka, dia mampu melepaskan satu set cakar merah yang disebut Cakar Kaiser Belial. *'Ultra Armor': Perisai Belial setelah perubahannya menjadi jauh lebih kuat, kini mampu menahan energi intens Spark Plasma dimana sebelumnya bintang buatan itu membakarnya. Entah itu terkena cuaca dingin atau memiliki batas waktu di Bumi seperti kondisi yang tidak diketahui. *'Bekas luka': Setelah Zero pertama kali mengalahkan Belial, dia ditinggalkan dengan bekas luka di mata kanannya akibat Plasma Spark Slash. Bekas luka itu tetap ada sampai saat kebangkitannya, kemudian menghilang. * : Sebagai Kaiser Belial, dia memakai jubah merah besar yang melambangkan gelarnya sebagai kaisar ruang angkasa. Belial menyingkirkan jubah ini jika dia bersiap untuk melawan lawan. Perubahan Dalam Fusion Rise, karena Belial tidak memiliki bentuk atau hosti manusia, dia memegang Riser dan Kapsul Kaiju melalui telekinesis. Semua tindakan ini dilakukan di dalam tubuhnya, bukan langsung menyentuh perangkat itu sendiri. - 2= }} Setelah memindai kedua kapsul, Belial menekan pemicu Riser. Sebagai latar belakang mengungkapkan gerhana, Kapsul Kaiju dari Five King dan Zogu muncul sebentar sebelum Belial menghirup mereka, morphing ke dalam dan menciptakan Chimeraberos. Saat berubah, tawanya menemani prosesnya. Chimebaros Start 1.png|Kapsul Five King dan Zogu (Bentuk Kedua) muncul sebelum Belial Chimebaros Start 2.png|Kedua kapsul diaktifkan dengan kemauan Chimebaros Scan.png|Kedua kapsul dimasukkan dan dipindai Chimebaros Ready.png|Layar memperbesar sebagai latar belakang mengungkapkan gerhana Chimebaros Absorb.png|Belial menyerap proyeksi Kapsul Kaiju Chimebaros Finish.png|Chimeraberos menyelesaikan transformasinya Transformasi_Chimeraberos.gif - Atrocious= - 2= }} Karena komponennya menjadi antagonis Seri Ultra lalu, Fusion Rise ini secara eksklusif disebut sebagai . Setelah memindai kedua kapsul, Belial menekan pemicu Riser. Sebagai latar belakang mengungkapkan gerhana, Kapsul Kaiju dari Alien Empera dan Dark Lugiel muncul sesaat sebelum Belial menghirupnya. Adegan berikutnya dengan cepat bergeser ke waktu sebenar karena Ultraman Belial Atrocious mengungkapkan dirinya dari kegelapan. F72B8D7E-CF95-40BA-8EF3-07151A641A6F.jpg|Kapsul Alien Empera dan Dark Lugiel muncul sebelum Belial A7B3165F-77B7-4E49-BF38-084F58BACA66.jpg|Kedua kapsul diaktifkan dengan kemauan 33E9F1E5-BC12-4506-A578-1AE9BBF92887.jpg|Kedua kapsul dimasukkan dan dipindai EC15FE10-CC97-45F1-9149-6DE08BF17D0D.jpg|Layar memperbesar sebagai latar belakang mengungkapkan gerhana E3B84448-6826-434C-A9B9-F13D10C9F1A3.jpg|Belial menyerap proyeksi Kapsul Kaiju BelialAtrociousFinishTransform.gif|Belial Atrocious menyelesaikan transformasinya Transformasi_Belial_Atrocious.gif }} Wujud , juga dikenal sebagai , ketika dia adalah salah satu pejuang terhebat di Tanah Cahaya, tidak banyak yang diketahui tentang dirinya selama masa itu. Dia dianggap seperti Taro dan Zero pada masanya, seorang prajurit muda yang kuat dengan potensi besar. :;Kemampuan *'Kekuatan Ultra': Dapat diasumsikan bahwa Belial memiliki semua kekuatan standar Ultra, tapi dari dialog di film Ultra Galaxy, yang dapat menganggapnya jauh lebih hebat daripada prajurit Ultra biasa. Meski mengalami transformasi, wajar bila dia masih memiliki kemampuan ini, meski dalam bentuk Reiblood. Ini juga telah menyatakan bahwa Belial adalah seorang kawan Ultraman Ken dalam Perang Ultra yang hebat dan pesaing untuk pangkat Panglima Tertinggi. :;Teknik *'Ultra Beam': Meski tidak pernah ditunjukkan, namun Belial seharusnya menguasai pengetahuan tentang serangan balok sebagai bagian teknik tempurnya. - Reionik= - Kaiser= Kaiser Belial |-|Berjubah= |-|Tidak Berjubah= }} Wujud Reionik Belial, setelah penggabungannya dengan Alien Rayblood. Dalam bentuk ini, Belial memperoleh kekuatan lebih besar, sehingga hanya Ultraman King yang bisa menghentikannya di masa lalu. Berdasarkan kedua penampilan film tersebut, Belial nampaknya mampu memancarkan sejumlah besar energi minus, menyebabkan raksasa menjadi sangat kasar. Hal ini disebabkan kemarahan dan perasaan pengkhianatannya setelah diasingkan dari Tanah Cahaya. Sampai Ultraman Geed, kekuatannya juga bisa melampaui dari Ultimate Zero. Kemudian, Ultraman Belial mengadopsi judul . Kaiser Belial sekarang ditunjukkan dengan jubah merah dan juga memiliki bekas luka yang dibuat oleh Ultraman Zero. Meskipun bukan benar-benar bentuk baru, Belial tidak memiliki Giga Battle Nizer lagi dan kini diperlihatkan dengan teknik baru yang kuat yang tidak menggunakan Giga Battle Nizer, namun dia mengandalkan kemampuan alaminya. :;Kemampuan *'Kekuatan Ultra Gelap': Belial jelas memiliki kekuatan Ultraman (bahkan jika itu adalah versi gelap yang konvensional). Namun, dia jauh lebih kuat karena usianya, pengalaman dan pembesarannya oleh energi Reionik. ** : Kemampuan standar yang digunakan oleh bangsanya sendiri, Belial menciptakan versi merahnya, melakukan hal itu untuk menggembar-gemborkan serbuannya sendiri di Tanah Cahaya. **'Dark Energy Endowment': Dari Pewaktu Warna-nya, Belial mampu memberikan Kei dengan energi gelapnya sebagai sarana untuk berubah menjadi Raksasa Belial Fusion. **'Terbang': Belial bisa terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, energi Reioniks terlihat di sekitar tubuh Belial di awal. Jika dilihat dari kejauhan, bola merah terlihat. **'Penyerapan': Belial mampu menyerap medium zamrud dan monster dengan melepaskan energi minus dari badan atau mulutnya. Dengan ini, Belial mampu melakukan transformasi mengerikan seperti Beryudora atau Arch Belial. *'Kekuatan Reionik': Setelah penggabungan dengan Alien Rayblood, Belial memperoleh kekuatan yang lebih besar dan kemampuan non-Ultra. **'Bentuk Spirit': Seperti Rayblood dan Kate (keduanya juga Reionics), Belial mampu eksis dalam bentuk spirit setelah kematian fisiknya. ***'Milik': Dia bisa memiliki makhluk lain saat dalam bentuk rohnya. Dia mampu memiliki Dark Lapisan Lapis Baja dan kemudian Ultraman Zero sebelum dia dilempar oleh kekuatan baru Ultra. *'Claw Lightning': Belial bisa menembak semburan petir gelap dari cakarnya. *'Entri Lubang Cacing (Nama Tidak Diketahui)': Belial bisa masuk ke Bumi melalui lubang cacing. Saat melakukannya, langit ditutupi oleh awan gelap. Image_ultra_sign_.jpg|Ultra Sign IMG 0913.jpg|Dark Energy Endowment BelialAntiGravityFlight.gif|Terbang KaiserBelialAbsorption.gif|Penyerapan Spirit Form.jpg|Bentuk Spirit Ultimate Zero got by Belial's trap.jpg|Milik (Zero) B42F5581-C951-4B65-9CD3-5A52DF99B457.jpg|Milik (Arie Ishikari) BelialWormholeArrval.gif|Entri Lubang Cacing :;Senjata * : Belial dipersenjatai dengan Giga Battle Nizer, Nizer Pertempuran yang sangat kuat yang bisa mengendalikan seratus monster sekaligus. Giga Battle Nizer juga menyediakan sebagian besar serangan Belial, seperti: ** : Seperti dengan standar Battle Nizers, Belial bisa melepaskan, menangkap dan memanipulasi monster. Dia memiliki 100 monster dalam penaklukan, yang membentuk keseluruhan tentaranya. ** : Serangan peluru energi, yang dilakukan saat Belial menggunakan Giga Battle Nizer dengan cara yang sama dengan senapan genggam. ** : Sinar berbentuk pisau sabit. Di Ultraman Geed, ia mampu meluncurkan slash besar yang mengalahkan beberapa Ultra dalam jangkauan tembak-menembaknya, bahkan melemahkan Ultimate Zero sendiri. ** : Sebuah petir. ** : Cambuk energi. ** : Menurut sumber, teknik ini membuat Belial "menghirup" musuhnya ke Giga Battle Nizer, memberdayakannya cukup untuk melepaskan beberapa serangan Geno Thunder yang jauh dan luas. Teknik ini tidak digunakan dalam film. **'Defleksi': Dengan memutar Giga Battle Nizer, Belial bisa menangkis balok seperti M87 Ray Zoffy. Dia bisa membelokkannya dengan hanya menghancurkan balok, terlihat digunakan pada Specium Ray Ultraman. **'Beam Reverse': Belial bisa memegang balok gabungan untuk sementara dan mendorongnya kembali ke mereka dengan Giga Battle Nizer. Digunakan untuk membelokkan 80, Ace dan Jack Combo Beam kembali ke mereka, melukai mereka dengan parah. **'Detonator Summon': Melalui perangkat tersebut, Belial ditampilkan untuk memanggil Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb yang memungkinkan dia untuk melakukan Krisis Dampak. **'Dark Fireball': Belial bisa meluncurkan bola api berwarna ungu dari Giga Battle Nizer. * : Sebuah perangkat transformasi yang dibuat di Tanah Cahaya oleh Ultraman Hikari. Tidak diketahui apakah model Belial adalah model Kei atau duplikasi. * : Satu set perangkat yang memegang kekuatan dangkal dari Ultra Kaiju. Belial menciptakan mereka melalui Kapsul Ultra Hikari dan kekuatan Reionik bawaannya sendiri. Perlu dicatat juga bahwa melalui DNA Reionik bawaannya sendiri, Belial dapat memperkuat kekuatan Kapsul Kaiju yang dia gunakan. Belial with Giga Battlenizer.jpg|Giga Battlenizer BelialDeathscythePointBlanj.gif|Giga Battle Nizer (Serangan) 100MonsloadBelial.gif|100 Monsload BelialShot.gif|Belial Shot BelialDeathscytheMovie.gif|Belial Deathscythe (Film) BelialDeathScythe.gif|Belial Deathscythe (Geed) BelialDeathScytheUncharged.gif|Belial Deathsythe (Tidak Dicas) BelialWhip.gif|Belial Whip BelialGenoThunder.gif|Belial Geno Thunder BelialGTZero.gif|Belial Geno Thunder (Titik Kosong) Belialnormalreflect.gif|Defleksi BeamReverse.gif|Beam Reverse BelialReiyonxFireball.gif|Dark Fireball BelialGBNDetonatorSummon.gif|Detonator Summon :;Teknik :;;Khusus * : Versi gelap dari Specium Ray yang digunakan dengan menyilangkan lengannya dalam bentuk +, diperkuat dengan energi Reionik sehingga memberi kesan partikel hitam dan listrik merah, bukan tampilan balok normal. * : Sebuah sed dari cakar merah dipanggil dari ujung jarinya. Mereka membawa , merusak pikiran korbannya dan dengan demikian mencuci otak korban agar berubah menjadi pelayannya. Dalam beberapa tahap tertentu, serangan ini juga dapat mengembalikan makhluk kembali ke bentuk kejahatan sebelumnya. Terlihat digunakan pada Reimon, tapi benar ditunjukkan pada Mirror Knight dan Lidorias (panggung pertunjukan). Mereka juga bisa menangkis atau memblokir rata-rata Ultra Beam dengan bertindak sebagai perisai. ** : Hanya tampilkan di Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Belial mampu meluncurkan proyektil slash energi dari cakarnya. Belial Claws.jpg|Kaiser Belial Claws BelialVirusReimon.gif|Belial Virus (Reimon) BelialVirus.gif|Belial Virus (Mirror Knight) Kaiser_Belial_Ripper.png|Kaiser Belial Ripper Belial Dark Slash.png|Kaiser Belial Ripper (Eteldummy) :;;Fisik *'Spinning Attack (Nama tidak diketahui)': Belial bisa terbang dan berputar pada kecepatan tinggi menjadi bola untuk mengebor sebuah lubang. *'Ultra Kick': Serangan tendangan standar. **'Shockwave Kick': Tendangan yang kuat dengan pelepasan gelombang kejut. BelialSpinningAttack.gif|Spinning Attack BelialUltraKick.gif|Ultra Kick BelialShockwaveKick.gif|Shockwave Kick EnergyPunch.gif|Energy Punch DeflectionwithoutGigaBattleNizer.gif|Defleksi :;;Kombinasi * : Serangan tim-tag yang ditunjukkan di ULTRA MONSTERS, dilakukan bersama Alien Rayblood. Rayblood mengembuskan Penjara Reionik sementara Belial mengambil kesempatan ini untuk meluncurkan serangan balok energi ke sasaran dengan Giga Battle Nizer-nya. - Zero Darkness= Zero Darkness thumb|250px|Zero Darkness adalah wujud Belial dalam tubuh Zero. Ini dianggap sebagai bentuk terkuat Belial, sesuai dengan Surai, dia berasimilasi dengan salah satu Ultra kuat yang ada: Ultraman Zero. :;Statistik *'Tinggi': 49 m *'Berat': 35,000 t :;Kemampuan *'Kekuatan Ultra Gelap': Zero Darkness menampilkan kekuatan Ultra yang menakutkan seperti saat dia mengeluarkan Jean-bot dan Might Base dalam satu serangan. Dia jelas memiliki semua hadiah alami Zero namun telah ditambah dengan energi Reionik Belial yang gelap. *'Ultimate Bracelet': Belial memiliki versi gelap dari Ultimate Bracelet yang bersinar setiap kali dia menggunakan serangan tebasan energinya. Tidak diketahui apakah dia dapat menggunakannya untuk mengambil bentuk-bentuk lain Zero. Zero Darkness Dark Ultra Brace.png|Ultimate Bracelet :;Teknik :;;Khusus * : Zero Darkness, dengan jentikan tangannya, menghasilkan ledakan energi berbentuk bulan sabit yang tidak hanya menurunkan bot Jean dalam satu pukulan, tapi juga menghancurkan basis Ultimate Force Zero dan Mirror Knight. Ketika dia melakukan teknik ini, Brace Ultimate yang rusak menyinari energi gelap sejenak yang menyiratkannya mungkin merupakan sumber serangan tersebut. * : Sebuah serangan peluru ringan digunakan untuk melawan setiap ilusi Mirror Knight. * : Sementara dia memiliki tubuh Zero, Belial memiliki kendali atas Zero Slugger. Alih-alih aura hijau mereka, mereka bersinar ungu. Tidak seperti Zero, Belial memegang pisau dengan cengkeraman cekatan, kecuali saat dia melakukan Dark Zero Twin Shoot. ** : Belial menggunakan versi ungu Zero Twin Shoot untuk memotong Jean-Nine menjadi dua. **'Serangan Memotong (Nama tidak diketahui)': Teknik yang tidak disebutkan namanya yang digunakan pada Glen Fire, menggunakan Dark Zero Slugger. Bagaimana dia melakukan ini adalah dengan menebas lawan dengan sekejap mata yang juga merobek daging mereka. Zero Dark use the same attack to Mirror Knight.jpg|Deathcium Shot DarkLightBullet.gif|Dark Zero Flash Zero Black Sluggers.jpg|Dark Zero Slugger DarkZeroTwinShoot,gif.gif|Dark Zero Twin Shoot Glenfire's body from back injuried.jpg|Serangan Memotong Tanpa Nama :;;Fisik *'Dark High Spin': Seperti Ultraman asli, Zero Darkness dapat memutar tubuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia melakukan ini untuk melawan Jean-Nine, Glen Fire dan Mirror Knight mengetuk mereka sebelum mereka bisa bereaksi. *'Ultimate Bracelet': Belial memiliki versi gelap dari Ultimate Bracelet yang bersinar setiap kali dia menggunakan serangan slash energinya. Tidak diketahui apakah dia bisa menggunakannya untuk mengambil bentuk lain Zero. DarkHighSpin.gif|Dark High Spin }} - Monster= Beryudora adalah chimera yang dihasilkan oleh gabungan 226 raksasa. Belial juga menyatu dirinya dengan Beryudora, membentuk otak raksasa itu, tapi bertindak terpisah, mengendalikan mereka dengan Giga Battle Nizer-nya. Beryudora hampir mengalahkan Ultra, tapi Rei menggunakan Battle Nizer miliknya sendiri untuk bereaksi dengan Giga Battle Nizer agar raksasa bertindak sendiri, memukau Beryudora dan mencegahnya menyerang. Zero dan Ultra lainnya pun mampu mengalahkan Beryudora, namun Belial berhasil lolos. :;Statisik *'Tinggi': 4000 m *'Berat': Tak terukur *'Dunia rumah': Kuburan Raksasa :;Kemampuan *'Kekuatan Beberapa Raksasa': Raksasa yang membentuk Beryudora masing-masing dapat berfungsi secara individual dan menggunakan kekuatan mereka. MultipleMonsterPowers.jpg|Kekuatan Beberapa Raksasa :;Teknik * : Beberapa raksasa yang membentuk tubuh Beryudora dapat memecat laser kuning yang kuat dari mata mereka. * : Beryudora meluncurkan tinjunya sendiri ke lawan. * : Beryudora meluncurkan seberkas energi dari dahi. BeryudoraInerno.gif|Beryudora Inferno GigantoFist(Inaction).gif|Gigant Fist Img spa 2nd beryudora01 04.jpg|Beryudora Death Buster - Arch= Arch Belial thumb|250px adalah bentuk Kaiju yang Ultraman Belial ambil dalam pertempuran melawan Ultraman Zero dengan menyerap sejumlah besar Zamrud Esmereldan. Sejauh ini salah satu bentuk paling kuat dari Belial, Arch Belial adalah salah satu Kaiju terbesar yang ada, mampu mencengkeram Zero di tangannya yang tertutup. Arch Belial bertempur dengan baik, namun akhirnya dikalahkan oleh Zero, Mirror Knight dan Jean-bot. :;Statisik *'Tinggi': 300 m *'Berat': 300,000 t *'Asal': Malebrandes :;Teknik :;;Khusus * : Belial menembak versi yang lebih kuat dari Deathcium Ray-nya dari mulutnya, yang cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan seluruh planet. Arc Deathcium Ray.jpg|Arch Deathcium Ray :;;Fisik * : Belial menggunakan cakar untuk tempur jarak dekat. **'Power Draining': Belial mampu menyebabkan Ultraman Zero kehilangan energi dengan terus mengepalkannya di tinjunya. Tampaknya telah dilakukan dengan menggunakan pengetahuan tentang Ultra Anatomy. ArcClawBelial.gif|Arch Death Claw PowerDraining.gif|Power Draining - Kaiser Darkness= Kaiser Darkness thumb|250px|Kaiser Darkness adalah wujud lapis baja Belial yang muncul di Ultra Zero Fight. Memiliki Armored Darkness, Belial dibawa kembali setelah dia mati di tangan Ultraman Zero. :;Statistik *'Tinggi': 62 m *'Berat': 39,000 t *'Asal': Kuburan Raksasa :;Fitur Tubuh *'Armor': Karena Armor yang kuat, Belial tahan terhadap banyak serangan fisik dan proyektil. Dia menahan pukulan ke wajah dari Strong-Corona Zero dengan sedikit masalah. :;Kemampuan *'Armored Darkness Powers': Belial kemungkinan besar memiliki semua kekuatan baju besi Armored Darkness dari baju besi. *'Transportasi Petir': Kaiser Darkness dapat melakukan perjalanan/teleport ke lokasi melalui penggunaan petir. *'Strength': Dengan sedikit masalah Kaiser Belial mampu tidak hanya menyamai mode Strong-Corona Zero tapi juga kekuatannya. *'Penerbangan': Tidak seperti Armored Darkness asli, Belial mampu terbang bebas berkat kekuatan sendiri bawaan Ultranya. Belial Lightning Transportation.png|Transportasi Petir Flight 003.jpg|Penerbangan :;Senjata * : Belial dilengkapi dengan tombak 3 cabang, yang secara teori harus memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti dengan Armored Darkness. Setelah memperolehnya, Belial bisa mengenakannya dengan baut listrik yang kuat untuk membuat pukulannya lebih mematikan saat mereka mengejutkan lawan-lawannya. ** : Perisai Belial dapat menembakkan sinar energi merah dan hitam yang sangat kuat darinya, mirip dengan balok gelap Kaisar Alien dengan nama yang sama. Hal ini tampaknya setara dengan kekuatan Garnate Buster Zero. *** : Hanya ditunjukkan di Ultraman All Star Chronicle. Belial memutar Kegelapan Trident dengan cara yang mirip dengan baling-baling dan meluncurkan versi Rezolium Ray yang lebih kuat. * : Pedang Armored Darkness, yang hampir sama kuatnya dengan Ultimate Sword Zero. High quality pic 2.jpg|Darkness Trident Belial Lightning Strike.png|Darkness Trident diisi dengan petir RezoliumRay(Belial).gif|Rezolium Ray GigaRezoliumRay(AllStarChronicle).jpg|Giga Rezolium Ray imagehgguhghvgughuhguu qua.jpg|Darkness Broad }} - Cyber= Cyber Ultraman Belial thumb|210px|Cyber Ultraman Belial :;Statisik *'Tinggi': 55 m *'Berat': 60,000 t *'Asal': Markas besar Xio *'Kekuatan Cyber': Tidak diketahui :;Senjata * - Fusion Rise= thumb|230px|King Galactron adalah Monster Belial Fusion yang menggunakan aset King Joe dna Galactron. Sebelum muncul di permainan arked Ultraman Fusion Fight! Kapsul Yugo dan seri Ultraman Geed yang tepat, ia diasumsikan oleh Belial setelah Pahlawan Ultra mengalahkan UltraDarkKiller. Anehnya dalam permainan arked tersebut, King Galactron (bersama dengan Monster Belial Fusion lainnya) diperlakukan sebagai bentuk Belial sendiri. :;Statistik *Tinggi: 70 m *Berat: 79,000 t :;Kekuatan dan Senjata *'Ledakan Bujukan': Setelah debut, King Galactron mampu melepaskan ledakan besar yang menyaingi ukurannya sendiri dan mendistorsi musuh terdekat. *'Cakar Lengan Kiri': Lengan kiri King Galactron yang besar memiliki cakar yang berwarna merah, sesuai aksen Ultraman Belial. * : Sebuah senjata jarak jauh yang dilengkapi di sebelah kanan yang mewakili King Joe. Meski berbagi namanya dengan senjata jarak jauh King Joe Black dan King Joe Custom, situs resmi menyatakan bahwa varian ini adalah tipe pemula dan memperbesar kekuatan yang lebih besar yang sudah tersimpan dalam King Galactron itu sendiri. ** : Sinar energi yang kuat dari Peluncur Pedanium. King Galactron pertama kali melakukan hal yang sama dengan King Joe sebelum membidik Peluncur Pedanium. Senjata tersebut menelan energinya sebelum menembaki sebuah keluaran balok besar yang menyaingi ukuran lawan itu sendiri. *'Pedanium': King Galactron mengenakan baju besi Pedanium, yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan kepunyaan King Joe. - Chimeraberos= Chimeraberos thumb|230px|Chimeraberos atau Chimeraber'u'''s, adalah Monster Belial Fusion yang menggunakan aset Zogu Bentuk Kedua dan Five King. Daripada Kei Fukuide (yang ilusi Ultraman Belial menjadi persimpangannya), monster ini menggunakan Ultraman Belial sendiri, menjadikannya wujudnya sendiri bukan makhluk yang terpisah. :;Statistik *'Tinggi': 58 m *'Berat': 69,000 t *'Asal': Hoshiyama :;Kekuatan dan Senjata * : Aliran api mematikan yang dilepaskan dari mulutnya. * : Belial bisa melakukan serangan balok + gaya, mirip dengan Deathcium Ray-nya. *'Penyerapan': Chimeraberos bisa menyerap benda asing atau makhluk hidup, melalui badannya. Serangan ini mungkin diwariskan dari kemampuan penyerapan Gan Q. *'Tentakel': Chimeraberos dapat memanfaatkan tentakel untuk mengikat dan menangkap korbannya dari penyerapan untuk mencegah mereka melarikan diri. *'Gelombang Energi Gelap': Belial bisa menyalakan gelombang energi dengan cara yang sama dengan serangan tanda tangan Zogu. *'Ilusi': Belial sendiri mampu menyebarkan ilusi kepada korban penyerapannya. Dia melakukannya untuk membuat skenario palsu dari sebuah observatorium atau distrik Hoshiyama. *'Penerbangan Bersayap': Dari sepasang sayap di punggungnya, Chimeraberos bisa terbang meski memiliki bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Dia juga mampu mengikuti Geed Royal Mega-Master dalam pertempuran udara. BerosInferno.gif|Beros Inferno BerosDeathcium.gif|Deathcium Flare BerosAbsorb.gif|Penyerapan 8D721F54-7D16-4483-92F5-CCA43DB473E8.jpg|Tentakel ChimeraberosDarkWave.png|Gelombang Energi Gelap ChimerabwrosWingedFlight.gif|Penerbangan Bersayap - Atrocious= '''Ultraman Belial Atrocious' thumb|Atrocious adalah wujud Fusion Rise Belial yang menggunakan aset Alien Empera dan Dark Lugiel. Bentuk ini debut di akhir episode 23 Ultraman Geed. :;Statistik *'Kecepatan Terbang': Mach 22.5 *'Kecepatan Berlari': Mach 4 *'Tinggi Lompat': 1000 m *'Kecepatan Perjalanan Bawah Laut': Mach 5 *'Kecepatan Perjalanan Bawah Tanah': Mach 5 *'Kekuatan Kasar': 260,000 t *'Kekuatan Grip': 150,000 t :;Teknik ::;Khusus * : Balok penyelesaian Belial Atrocious. Dikatakan 10 kali lebih kuat dari Wrecking Burst dari Geed. * : Kemampuan yang tidak terpakai. * : Busur energi ungu keluar dari tangannya. Ini juga lebih kuat dari Wrecking Ripper dari Geed. * : Belial bisa melepaskan gelombang suara dari mulutnya. AtrosBurst.gif|Atros Burst AtrosRipper.gif|Atros Ripper AtrosRoar.gif|Atros Roar :;Senjata * : Belial juga dipersenjatai dengan Giga Battle Nizer dalam bentuk ini, dia bisa memanggilnya kapan pun dia suka. **'Dark Fireball' (Bola Api Gelap): Belial bisa meluncurkan bola api berwarna ungu dari Giga Battle Nizer. **'Enpowerment' (Pemberdayaan): Dengan menggunakan Radiasi Anak yang diserap dari Ultraman King, Belial bisa menyalurkan energi ke Giga Battle Nizer untuk membuatnya lebih bertenaga. **'Dark Energy Slash' (Slash Energi Gelap): Belial bisa melepaskan slash energi gelap dari Giga Battle Nizer setelah memberdayakannya. **'Beam Blocking' (Pemblokiran Balok): Dengan menyalurkan energi, Giga Battle Nizer bisa bertindak sebagai penghalang untuk memblokir serangan balok. Digunakan untuk melindungi dirinya dari semua serangan bentuk balok Geed tapi terlalu berat baginya untuk ditangani. * : Bila dibutuhkan, Belial mampu menyingkap satu set cakar dari jari-jarinya. Ini sama dengan Cakar Kaiser Belial dari Kaiser Belial. **'Claw Extension' (Ekstensi Cakar): Jari merah raksasa bisa diperpanjang dari cakar untuk menusuk musuh. Ini cukup kuat untuk menembus baju besi Ultra. ***'Claw Slash' (Slash Cakar): Sebuah serangan slash melalui cakarnya setelah memperluasnya, cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Geed dalam bentuk Royal Mega Master-nya dengan memukulnya sekali dengan cakarnya. **'Energy Push' (Tolakan Energi): Belial bisa mendorong cakarnya maju untuk mendorong kembali musuh. * : Belial memiliki Organ Strum milik Kei di dalam tubuhnya. Hal ini memungkinkan dia untuk melakukan hal berikut: ** : Bahan kimia yang diciptakan oleh Kei sebagai magnet Radiasi Masa Kecil, Belial memanfaatkannya untuk menyerap sisa esensi King di seluruh alam semesta untuk memberdayakan dirinya sendiri. **'Energy Transmutation' (Transmutasi Energi): Sama halnya dengan Kei, Belial dapat membalikkan Radiasi Anak Ultraman King menjadi energi jahat yang digunakan Belial untuk memberdayakan dirinya. FAD8D373-77F3-473F-ABF9-2A555F69CA0F.jpg|Giga Battle Nizer EnpowermentBelialAtrocious,gif.gif|Empowerment 272913A2-CAD0-42A8-9927-6942C83DFC1F.jpg|Dark Energy Slash DarkFireball.gif|Dark Fireball AFFB8DD8-818A-4CFE-8D10-B1DB109C4F2F.jpg|Beam Blocking :;Fisik *'Kekuatan': Berkat kekuatan King, Belial terbukti memiliki kekuatan lebih besar karena dia cukup kuat untuk memegang bentuk kokoh Beyond Twin Edge dengan salah satu tangannya dan menahan Twin Giga Break dari Zero Beyond tanpa usaha. *'Dorongan Energi': Belial dapat mendorong kembali musuhnya dengan cakarnya, ketika melakukannya, aura merah terlihat di tangannya. ADAC8F2C-DA30-45D2-94DF-674B83D95179.jpg|Kekuatan Atrocious Energy Push.png|Dorongan Energi :;Lainnya *'Astral Projection' (Proyeksi Astral): Belial Atrocious bisa memproyeksikan citra raksasa dirinya kemanapun dia mau. *'Entri Lubang Cacing (Nama Tidak Diketahui)': Belial Atrocious bisa masuk ke Bumi melalui lubang cacing. Saat melakukannya, langit ditutupi dengan awan gelap. Atrocious Projection.png|Astral Projection BelialAtrociousWormholeentry.gif|Entri Lubang Hitam }} }} Monster Belial Fusion Di Ultraman Geed, Ultraman Belial menyediakan pelayannya Kei Fukuide dengan kemampuan untuk berubah menjadi . Setiap gabungan diwakili sebagai Kei ("Belial") menghirup Kapsul Kaiju sebelum membentuk Fusion. Setiap Fusion membawa tanda-tanda yang mirip dengan skema warna Belial, dan mereka semua berbagi Pewaktu Warna-nya. Anehnya dalam deskripsi Ultraman Fusion Fight!, mereka dinyatakan sebagai langsung Fusion Rise dari Ultraman Belial, meski ini hanya diterapkan pada Chimeraberos dalam seri. Skull_Gomora_Render.png|Skull Gomora Thunder_Killer.jpg|Thunder Killer Pedanium_Zetton.jpg|Pedanium Zetton King_Galactron.jpg|King Galactron MagaMaga-Arch_Belial_Render.png|MagaMaga-Arch Belial Strong_Gomorant_Render.png|Strong Gomorant Bemzed.png|Bemzeed Kapsul di Kepemilikan Kapsul Kaiju *Five King: Digunakan bersamaan dengan Zogu (Bentuk Kedua) untuk berubah menjadi Chimeraberos. *Zogu (Bentuk Kedua): Digunakan bersamaan dengan Five King untuk berubah menjadi Chimeraberos. *Alien Empera: Hilang setelah kekalahannya sebagai Chimeraberos, saat ini diambil. Digunakan bersamaan dengan Dark Lugiel untuk berubah menjadi Atrocious. *Dark Lugiel: Hilang setelah kekalahannya sebagai Chimeraberos, saat ini diambil. Digunakan bersamaan dengan Alien Empera untuk berubah menjadi Atrocious. Kombinasi Trivia *Belial dinamai salah satu dari tujuh pangeran neraka. **Nama Belial juga merupakan sinonim yang digunakan untuk Setan, yang berarti keuntungan yang rusak. *Belial berbagi sedikit kesamaan dengan Dark Zagi, keduanya adalah makhluk yang sangat kuat, memiliki pelayan sendiri, dan kedua warna mereka dominan berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah. Meski dihadirkan sebagai pejuang pejerker-jenis, mereka sebenarnya cukup kalkulatif dalam menyusun skema sepanjang tahun dan komprehensif dalam penggunaan teknologi. Dalam rilis Kartu Cyber, mereka adalah satu-satunya Ultra jahat yang dikategorikan di bawah Cyber Kaiju (Belial adalah monster parsial (Tipe U) sedangkan Zagi dibuat dengan gaya yang serupa seperti Terranoid). *Dirancang oleh Masayuki Gotou, motif Belial adalah hiu sementara pewarnaan tubuhnya terinspirasi oleh lahar. *Belial adalah yang pertama dan sejauh ini hanya Ultra jahat yang berasal dari Tanah Cahaya di alam semesta Showa. *Kaiser, yang berarti Kaisar, adalah bentuk bahasa Jerman dari kata Latin - Caesar. *Dua bentuk Belial dapat dianggap sebagai kaiju terbesar dan paling kuat karena kebanyakan kaiju berukuran sama dengan Ultra sementara wujudnya cukup besar untuk menahan Ultra di tangannya. *Belial adalah Ultra keempat yang menyatu dengan Ultra yang lain. Dia juga yang pertama jahat Ultra untuk menyatu dengan Ultra lain. *Tidak seperti Ultra lainnya saat Belial berbicara, mulutnya terbuka, tidak terlalu lebar dan mudah terjawab. Hal ini telah terjadi lebih jarang dari sebelumnya. *Saat ini, Belial adalah Ultra gelap yang memegang rekor bentuk paling banyak, yaitu enam. *Sejauh ini, Belial adalah satu-satunya Ultra gelap yang dibangkitkan lebih dari sekali. *Belial adalah satu-satunya Ultra yang bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi kaiju (yang lainnya adalah Camearra), menjadi laki-laki pertama. *Belial adalah Ultra pertama yang matanya tidak bulat atau tidak seperti kebanyakan Ultra lainnya. *Belial adalah satu dari sedikit Ultras yang memecahkan dinding keempat dan berkomunikasi dengan pemirsa. *Dalam salah satu pertunjukan panggung yang lebih baru, Belial bergabung dengan Alien Empera dan Juda. *Belial adalah satu dari sedikit Ultra yang tidak dikonfirmasi untuk bertempur di Dark Spark War. *Di samping Ultraman Zearth, Belial adalah satu-satunya Ultras yang telah ditunjukkan untuk membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak seperti Zearth, dia selalu melakukan ini saat berbicara. Dalam bentuk Arch, dia juga membuka mulut untuk menembakkan Deathcium Ray-nya. **Suit Gaya Awal Belial dinyatakan dibuat dengan memodifikasi suit Ultraman Zearth. *Nama asli Arch Belial pada awalnya dipanggil sebagai "Tyrant Belial". Hal ini mungkin berubah untuk menghindari kebingungan dengan Tyrant. *Awalnya, desain Arch Belial memang lebih humanoid, bahkan robot. Namun akhirnya terjebak dengan desain rakasa. Ironisnya, kostum Arch Belial agak sulit untuk dipertahankan dan sangat rapuh saat syuting karena kostum dibuat di belakang jadwal. Balon sering digunakan dalam pertunjukan panggung untuk mewakili bentuk ini. *Arch Belial tampaknya adalah berdasarkan pada Dark Lucifer, bentuk monster yang dihapus dari Dark Zagi. *Tampilan Arch Belial mirip dengan SpaceGodzilla dan Destoroyah, dua penjahat monster dari waralaba film Godzilla. *Belial adalah karakter kelima yang menggunakan kekuatan Armored Darkness. Namun, dia adalah yang ketiga menjaga armor di bawah kendalinya. Dua yang pertama adalah Alien Empera dan Alien Rayblood. Dia juga Ultra pertama yang mengendalikannya (Dia memakai baju besi setelah Ultraman Hikari dan Ultraseven, yang keduanya jatuh di bawah kendalinya). *Kepemilikan Zero milik Belial menjadi andalan karena sifat Ultra. Ultra Armor (terutama mengacu pada kulit tapi juga termasuk bagian dalam tubuh Ultra) memegang esensi cahaya batin mereka yang melemahkan Bumi seperti lingkungan. **Ketika Zero mengusir Belial dari tubuhnya, dia hanyalah massa spektral energi gelap yang membentuk tubuh bagian atasnya, menunjukkan bahwa dia memiliki kekuatan Reionik baru untuk memiliki Armored Darkness yang pertama dan kemudian Zero. **Kepemilikan Zero milik Belial adalah kebalikan dari tropi Ultra klasik, dimulai dengan Ultraman pertama. Di sinilah Ultra bergabung dengan orang yang meninggal membawa mereka kembali ke kehidupan. Dalam kasus Belial, dia bergabung dengan orang yang hidup untuk menghidupkan dirinya kembali. *Tyrant tidak pernah muncul bersama Belial dan empat anggota lainnya dari Darkness Five di Ultraman Retsuden asli sampai episode 103. *Alasan mengapa Belial dan empat anggota Darkness Five 'menyerang' Ultraman Retsuden episode 100 karena ini adalah episode ke-100 Ultraman Retsuden dan Zero yang seharusnya ada dalam episode itu. *Meski dikatakan menghidupkan kembali 100 monster, di film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, Belial sebenarnya menghidupkan kembali hanya 56 monster. Tapi ia masih kemungkinan yang dalam invasi pertamanya di Tanah Cahaya dia menghidupkan kembali 100 monster. *Belial adalah salah satu, jika bukan satu-satunya Ultra yang telah melawan inkarnasi dirinya yang lain, karena bentuk Gaya Awalnya telah melawan bentuk Reioniknya sebelum ini di panggung pertunjukan. *Chimeraberos salah oleh beberapa penggemar untuk menjadi penjelmaan kedua Galberos atau bahkan kombinasi dari Giga Khimaira dan Galberos, karena nama mereka, mirip dengan kebingungan awal dengan Magata no Orochi. *Daripada hanya menggabungkan aset komponen mereka, bentuk Fusion Rise Belial sendiri malah mengambil ciri umum di antara komponen dan menambahkannya ke dirinya sendiri. *Menambah fakta bahwa bagaimana Belial Atrocious memiliki sikap yang sama dengan Geed Primitive, awalnya desain terdahulu seharusnya dianggap sebagai yang terakhir, kecuali warnanya Hitam dan Merah. Kutipan dialog *"Aku kembali!" - Belial kepada warga Tanah Cahaya. *"Hiduplah kembali! Monster!" - Belial menghidupkan kembali monster di Kuburan Raksasa. *"Selalu menjadi milik aku." - Belial setelah membunuh Alien Zarab dan mengambil Giga Battle Nizer darinya. *"Ayah Ultra? Ken dan aku tidak akur. Jangan berharap ada belas kasihan!" - Belial sebagai Chimeraberos, setelah menyaksikan Geed berubah menjadi bentuknya yang luar biasa. en:Ultraman Belial ms:Ultraman Belial Kategori:Ultra Kategori:Penjahat Kategori:Reionik Kategori:Fusion Kategori:Ultra Jahat Kategori:Ultraman Berjenis Ultra Kategori:Antagonis Kategori:Ultra Film Kategori:Ultra dari Tanah Cahaya Kategori:Penjahat Film Kategori:Kaiju Kategori:Kaiju Ultra Kategori:Ultra Zero Fight Kategori:Kaiju Ultra Zero Fight Kategori:Karakter Ultra Zero Fight Kategori:Lima Kegelapan Kategori:Tentera Belial Kategori:Muka Beryudora Kategori:Karakter yang Dihidupkan Kembali Kategori:Ultraman Geed Kategori:Karakter Ultraman Geed Kategori:Monster Belial Fusion Kategori:Kaiju Ultraman Geed Kategori:Karakter Almarhum Kategori:Kaiju Terakhir Kategori:100 Tentara Monster Kategori:Karakter Ultraman Zero Kategori:Kaiju Ultraman Zero Kategori:Karakter Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Kategori:Karakter Ultra Fight Orb